


Proud

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 08th Sept 2020, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Episode continuation, Episode fix it, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation/ Fix it  following on from the 8th Sept 2020, Ben hears the three little words he had been waiting so long to hear(Explict rating for Chapter 2)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot but I'm turning it into a two parter.  
> (the sex will be in chapter 2 which is why the rating is high)

'I thought we where going home?' Ben asked as Callum who was holding his hand tightly walked them towards the park rather than his flat. Callum felt the heat rise in his chest when Ben referred to his as home. Although it was the same for him, anywhere Ben was felt like home. 

'We are just thought it would be nice to finally spend a but of time together, on our own' Callum told turning around so Ben could still lip read.   
Although the implant had been turned on and was seemingly working, it wasn't really a fix, it was more of a helping hand and it was still going to take time to for Ben to get used to his new way of life. 

They reached the park and Callum was so grateful it was practically empty. He walked Ben to a far corner and motioned him to sit down on the grass. He smiled and then turned around heading towards the kiosk.

'A coffee would have been fine babe' Ben told him when Callum returned with two hot chocolates with a mountain of cream on the top and marshmallows and 2 big Bakewell tarts. 

'We're celebrating... Well sort of' Callum told him giving him a smile, equally deciding that he was going to push down everything else that had happened that day and focus on his boyfriend. After all Nothing can before Ben, and although he wasn't keen on the fact Ben had lied to him again he wanted to make this moment special for Ben, even if it gave them happiness for 5 mins the younger man deserved to be happy so Callum wouldn't say anything for now 

'How does it feel then?' Callum asked as he sat crossed legged across from Ben taking a sip of his drink.   
'weird' Ben told him laughing 

Callum laughed with him, loving seeing his boyfriend so happy it was such a change to how he had been recently  
'I know its not a fix or anything, and its going to take time to get used to the different sounds etc. but its a step in the right direction and just to be able to hear something again makes me so happy' Ben told him biting into a Bakewell tart. 

'Well I'm so proud of you darling' Callum told him leaning over to he could take Bens smaller hand in his   
Ben smiled a beautiful smile and tightened his hold on to Callum's 

'And... I Love you... So much' Callum told him, making sure he spoke slowly and clearly.   
Ben practically chucked his body forward carful not to knock over the plastic cups as he found Callum's lips and kissed them passionately. 

He felt his eyes cloud over as he heard Callum repeat his sentiment again and again.   
'I love you too' Ben told him in-between kisses. 

Callum smiled into the kiss when he heard Ben moan, he began to rock his hips against Callums hips, causing Callum to pull away from their kiss, he did not need another rendition of what had happened in this very park the year before. 

'Come on' Callum told him picking up his cup and drinking the rest of it, he picked the Bakewell tarts u and placed them back into the paper bag, he watched Ben drink the rest of his drink and then chuck te cup in the bin before taking Callum's hand again and following him back to the flat. 

'Your a bit egar! did you manage to smuggle that uniform home?' Ben joked   
'Ben!' Callum cried jokingly poking him in his ribs 

'What?! I'm not asking for much!' Ben told him looking him up and down 

'Sorry, You'll have to make do with plain boring Callum' Callum told him   
'Your not plain or boring babe' Ben told him snuggling his body into Callum's side as they walked back towards the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that this chapter contains smut.

'Lay back' Callum told him, gently pushing Ben's body back on the bed. He straddled the younger man's hips and leaning down to press long sweet kisses to Ben's lips. 

'You okay?' Callum asked after a while pulling back resting the palm of his hands on either side of his face. 

Ben nodded, he suddenly felt overwhelmed from Callum constant loving. Even at his worst Callum was there for him, looked after him, loved him. Really he should have been the one now taking care of Callum. 

Ben attempted to pull himself up, but Callum pushed him back down again  
'Where do you think your going?' Callum asked 

'You've looked after me for so long even when I was being a dick you where right besides me, I think its time I took care of you' Ben told him   
Callum smiled

'Well It means a lot to know that you appreciate everything I did, but I would do it all again in a heartbeat...' Callum told him dropping another kiss to his lips 

'Let me continue to take care of you... please? I've been lost with you and have been dreaming of this moment for so long, having you in my arms' Callum whispered 

Ben nodded, scared that of he was to say anything he made burst into tears.   
Callum smiled he pressed one last kiss to Ben's soft pink lips before shuffling his body down Bens. 

He had undressed them both before they had gotten on to the bed, so as he shuffled down Ben's body his cock dragged downs Ben's stomach leaving a trail of sticky pre-cum. 

He pushed ben's legs up and out and began licking and nibbling the insides of Ben's thighs. He loved hearing Ben moan loudly every time he got nearer to his balls. 

Callum stroked his hands up and down Ben;s legs, pushing them open even wider, as he used his mouth to swallow down his heavy balls. 

'Oh' Ben moaned as he felt the intense heat of Callum's mouth around his full balls.   
Although he loved Callum playing with them he needed more, quickly  
'Cal' Ben moaned as he made a grab for Callum's hand  
'You okay?' Callum asked popping his head up 

'I need you' Ben told him rolling his head back as he felt Callum twisting his balls in his hands

'You have me darling' Callum told him. He reached up and pass Ben for the bottle of lube he had brought specially. 

Pouring a generous amount on to his fingers Callum prepped Ben's super tight hole.   
'Oh god baby' Callum moaned as he pushed another finger into Ben.   
'Cal!' Ben moaned 

Callum finished prepping Ben's hole, he pulled out his fingers and wiped the remainder of the lube on his cock, wanking it a bit before leaning over Ben and pressing the mushroom head against his now wet hole

'Please' Ben whispered, tears already coloring his eyes at the feeling of Callum being so close after all this time. 

Callum pushed in slowly, letting Ben get used to the massive intrusion, he held himself inside Ben for a bit, gently rubbing his hand across Ben's stomach, soothing the ache.   
'Callum' Ben groaned rocking his hips upwards

Callum slowly pushed his dick inside Ben moaning once he was fully inside the younger man. 

'I' He said also using the signs   
'Love'   
'You'   
'I Love you too' Ben told him back 

Callum began to slowly thrust into Ben, taking his legs and wrapping them around his waist as he took hold of Ben's hands. 

He leant down and began kissing Ben softly as he thrust inside of the younger man.   
'I missed you' Callum whispered 

'Me too' Ben replied, untangling one of his hands with Callum's and using it to run through Callum's head, and holding his neck

'Ahh' Ben whimpered as Callum hit his prostate head on 

'CALLUM! I CANT' Ben yelled as he felt Callum's cock graze his special spot again and again.  
He normally could last a lot longer, but having Callum back in his arms, slowly making love to him was almost to much to bare. 

'Your doing so well darling, so good for me.. I Love you so much' Callum cooed as he quicken his pace, knowing exactly what his younger lover needed. 

'Cal... Cal.. Oh god' Ben groaned matching Callum's thrusts with the jerk of his hips.   
'Baby, I'm close' Callum moaned as Ben squeezed his cock tightly inside of him, causing Callum to shoot. 

'Oh! Ben!' Callum groaned, continuing to thrust his seed into Ben  
Callum wrapped his hand around Ben's cock and wanked it off in ties with his thrusts pushing his tongue into Ben's mouth as Ben cam between them. 

'Love you' Ben told him reaching up to pull Callum's face back down. There noises touched as they looked longingly into each others eyes.  
Callum slipped out of Ben, rolling to his side and pulled Ben back with him. Letting him rest his head on Callum's chest. 

'We should really clean up' Callum told him pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head.   
'Don't want to leave you not when I've only just got you back' Ben told him 

'I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.. and neither are you' Callum told him pulling his body closer to his side. 

'Thank you' Ben whispered   
'For what?' Callum asked looking down at the younger man in his arms

'Being you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments and greatly appreciated  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and Comments are appreciated   
> xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, Locations or storylines. All belong to BBC & EastEnders


End file.
